


Alliance, Miss me?

by Choseong



Category: Nflying, SF9
Genre: Gang, Inseong is missing, M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choseong/pseuds/Choseong
Summary: After a few years Youngbin was given the title of his father’s company. Given the years it was the start of the end.





	Alliance, Miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter status: 2nd chapter maybe up soon! [5.18.19]

Youngbin was pacing his office around he hasn’t heard a call or a text from Inseong for a whole week. He usually updates him from time to time or he can just pick up his signal but right now he was out and Youngbin prepared for the worst. He had Inseong meet his long time cousin Seunghyub because he wanted to talk about expansion on Youngbin’s business with his upgraded police security for Youngbin’s protection in Korea and also transferring 1,000,000 in USD cash to Korean won in cash, go figure. he thought it was going to be a friendly outing but not as important to for Youngbin himself to go talk to him so Inseong offered to go was it a bad choice? His phone rang and he immediately picked it up.

“Inseong?” He asked hopefully.

“Youngbin!” A familiar voice that he hasn’t heard in years piped up over the line. “What, noㅡ”

“Rowoon?” He asked confused.

He stopped his pacing to look at the caller ID; Rowoon. He hasn’t heard from Rowoon over 5 years why did he all of a sudden call him?

“Yeah! I’m glad you didn’t change your number Youngbin! I haven’t seen you in so long! Are you still at that publishing place?” Rowoon asked excitedly.

Youngbin paused and bite his lip he obviously hasn’t heard about Youngbin being a dark mafia warlord yet as refereed to some of his lackeys. He’s also in the normal world is referred as the CEO of one of the biggest money transfer companies in Korea. But he always just wanted to be known as a simple man who owns a ice cream shop.

“No..” he started off carefully, “I left that place I opened a ice cream shop near Inchedon.” The ice cream shop was something he always dreamed of having but being in this dark trade business he cannot really work in one but he can own one. Most of his conference meetings happen there at his business office but his regular meet ups happen at his ice cream shop. His thoughts still go back to Inseong _where was he?_ He was so worried about him. 

“Youngbin?” Rowoon’s irritated voice brought him back to life.

“What?” He asked dumbly, “What _I said_ , was can we meet up at your ice cream shop? I haven’t seen you in so long Youngbin! I just wanna catch up!”

Youngbin thought about it for a while it had been forever since he had seen Rowoon but he was sure if it be... safe for Rowoon himself to reconnect with him right now. “Uhm..”

“Great! See you at noon tomorrow! You should just tell me the name of your place or I can find out myself, because you know either way I will see you tomorrow.”

Youngbin smirks he forgot how much fun his best friend could be. “See you tomorrow, Rowoon.” With that he hung up on him.

He dialed to Dawon, “What’s up, Youngbin?”

“Rowoon is coming over.” He told him.

“Rowoon?” Dawon asked over the noise of his cafe.

“He thinks I own the cafe right now and working there so I’ll have to be there with you tomorrow please be on your best behavior and no mentions of... yeah cuz he doesn’t know anything.” Youngbin saw Zuho come in his office and motioned him to his desk. Zuho sat down and waited for Youngbin to end his call before talking.

“Oh.. sure, Youngbin _anything_ for you handsome!” Dawon laughed Youngbin sighed he’d be in so much trouble just staying with Dawon he didn’t even know why he kept him.

  
Tomorrow was a day to look forward to.

Youngbin looked across from his side of his office to the person he was in front of right now.

“Can you really meet someone tomorrow? You have a meeting with the guys, much less take him to the shop?” The man goes to sit down at the chair across from crosses his arms looking at him doubtfully.

“Shut up Zuho, he’s going to there regardless if I tell him no, that’s the kind of person Rowoon is plus he’s my best friend... from before.” Youngbin trailed off.. he didn’t want to take over his family business but after a few years when his dad stepped down he was forced into this world of mafia he thought his dad’s business was just a money transfer firm boy, was he wrong.

In a day he had learned so many dark secrets of this trade. He learned that they had a rat in their company who was stealing money from them and had to do the worst to bring them down. Now.. he got kind of used to it. The only person that could have kept him sane was Inseong his lawyer undercover manager, the closest person to him. The only person that was with him through his whole change with his career if he could even call this one.

“Any word on Inseong yet?” Zuho asked mildly concerned he looked up at Youngbin he sat down on his chair frustrated.

“No... any signal?” He asked.

Zuho showed him his phone, the tracker they upgraded to was supposed to track anyone down without any miss communication but Inseong’s was still untraceable. “We’re doing our best boss but we can’t seem to find himㅡ”

“Well then try harder!” Youngbin snapped making Zuho flinch.

Zuho was frustrated he knew that Inseong was super important to Youngbin but didn’t understand why he needed to waste all this time to just find one person when he could perfectly replace him. He walked over to Youngbin’s side of his desk and massaged his shoulders he felt Youngbin relax a little with his touch.

“Look, I know it’s hard for you since you don’t have Inseong how about... I fill his spot up for you if you want I can do hisㅡ” Youngbin slapped his hand away he was furious.

“Get. Out.” He commanded.

Zuho didn’t want to back down that easily. “What? _Why?_ I could help you do all those things faster than him! Wasting all this time just toㅡ”

“Don’t you ever say that it’s a waste of time to find Inseong! Now get out before this is your last day.” Youngbin snapped back he looked ready to kill Zuho he swallowed in fear and bowed his head. “Sorry..” he got up and quickly ran out.

He was annoyed as hell. Since when was finding Inseong _last priority?_ He remembered when the time when Inseong protected Zuho from his bad decisions he has saved him multiple times why won’t Zuho do the same.

“Excuse me Youngbin!” His secretary came in panicked. “We need you for a emergency meeting your father wants to hold a call action right now!”

Youngbin sighed frustrated, why now? He wished he had Inseong with him he feels like he will exploded. He straightened his suit and walked to the elevator. He pushed the button to the 8th level of his conference room. The elevator stopped, he waited for it to open to walk to the room he paused and took a deep breath he wasn’t ready. He walked into the room to see his father there with his associate he was standing silent next to him. His dad’s expression turned from strict and expression to a proud excited dad when he saw Youngbin.

“Youngbinie! Your finally here!” His dad crushed him into a hug. “Where is your associate, Inseong?” His father asked.

He didn’t want to make his father worry now saying he was missing so he had semi-lie. “Inseong’s at a business trip with for me right now going to meet Seunghyub.”

Youngbin’s father nodded, “Oh that’s right! Seunghyub still hasn’t called us either such a bad son he is! How’s the business going along?” His father asked.

“We have 3 new deals to get certified really big transfers all over 1,119,600,000.00 Won one of them being Seunghyub’s.” Youngbin told his dad.

He whistled, “That boy must of done a lot of deals over seas we should think about expansion international as well.” His dad pondered.

Youngbin shook his head, “No, right now I have so many deals going on we can only tackle so many under the street you know that dad.”

His dad clicked his tongue, “I understand, you should come back home early sometimes so we can eat dinner bring Inseong along to it’s been a while since I’ve seen that boy.” his dad smiled at him, Youngbin had a fear that spreaded through his body, wanting him to crash just thinking about Inseong again.

_Uh oh, not again._

“Is that all dad?” He managed to get out.  
“Yes?” His father asked.

He stood up straighter and immediately left without bidding his dad goodbye. He quickly passed everyone to go lock his office. He felt it in his throat, the panic.

_Inseong. Inseong. Inseong. Inseong. Where are you?_

Youngbin unloosened his tie he couldn’t do anything right now. When he has his panic attacks he try not to have anyone in his room. Usually Inseong knew the best way to calm him not yet.. he’s not here.

He subconsciously heard the door open, _how did they get in? Just keep your breath steady._ He would remember Inseong always instruct him. He was so worried to death if anyone kidnapped him he would literally kill them himself.

Youngbin breathes in and out in and out.

“Youngbin!” He heard someone call out his name in fear.

He gripped the hand that intwined his fingers with him, “I...Inseong?”

“Shhh.” Dawon came to his view, “I know, I know we will find him, just breath in and out slowly.” He tried to follow Dawon’s instructions. After a few minutes he was able to calm down he was still in Dawon’s arm, tears fell from his eyes. “Shh.” Dawon shushed him.

He missed Inseong so much he wanted to be in his arms and have him sleep with him. “Dawon...” Youngbin said through his tears. He looked at him in question then jolted when Youngbin presses his lips against him. He missed any contact with someone. He must be a cruel person he knew Dawon liked him yet he rejected him. He didn’t even understood if he wanted Inseong but he can’t bear to see him with someone else.

He knew Inseong since his college years. He graduated with him they gradually had interest in each other but before he could pinpoint if it was love his father forced him to take over his business. He separated with Inseong for a couple of years until one rainy day on a business trip in London he met up with Inseong again. After knowing what Youngbin had to go through no matter how much Youngbin tried to push Inseong away he always came back to him but he still didn’t know what their relationship was.

All he knew is that the man he was kissing right now wasn’t him. His heart squeezed in pain. “Do you want me to drive you home?” Dawon breathed, Youngbin nodded feeling empty.

He let Dawon drive him home Youngbin led Dawon to his room. “Are you sure about this? You still have to meet up with Rowoon tomorrow.” Youngbin leaned into Dawon’s touch when he brushed his bangs out of his eyes. “I’m sorry.. please, Dawon?” He bite his lips and Dawon leaned towards him.

“Don’t make me regret this.” Dawon whispered as he place his hands all over Youngbin’s waist.

Youngbin didn’t say anything but pull him closer and Dawon allowed him to. Youngbin started to unbutton Dawon’s shirt and felt his toned chest running his hands down his skin. Dawon didn’t seem to mind he just returned the favor he took off Youngbin’s shirt and gently pushed Youngbin down on the bed with his knee. Dawon purposely pushed pressure to Youngbin’s half hard on and caused him to shiver. Right now with all this stress the only thing he could think of was to release it with something or rather.. someone.  
Youngbin slide his hands over his chest and Dawon smirked.

“Feels nice huh? You wanna see what else my hands could do?”

Dawon looked confident enough even under Youngbin. He took it as a challenge he knew Dawon always loved to be daring. Dawon yelped suddenly feeling his crotch get gripped.

“Why don’t you show me?” Youngbin asked, Dawon moaned in pleasure when Youngbin tested out a stroke.

“Aah.. fuck.. please.. fuck me.” Dawon whined.

Youngbin smirked and leaned down to nibble his ear. Dawon squirmed and tried to break free of his grip but he held him down. He was most likely going to regret it.

He heard his phone ring and got up but felt a weight on top of him. He panicked when he saw who was next to him, Dawon naked. Did he really fuck him last night? He got up and look down his body when the blanket fell, ah, fuck he thought. His phone ringed again for the 4th time he decided to pick it up.

“Finally! You know it took forever to find your place you asshole now where are you I’ve been at the cafe for a hour and still haven’t seen you!” He heard Rowoon say.

He notice Dawon finally shifting he jumped when Dawon laid his hand on his thigh.  
“I’ll drive you.” He yawned. And got out of the bed in search of his clothes.


End file.
